Traditional lighting mechanisms, such as incandescent light-bulbs, are being replaced with more efficient and powerful lighting mechanisms, such as LEDs and OLEDs. While newer lighting mechanisms offer many advantages, they are also more expensive, difficult to make, and often incorporate use of exotic materials. Furthermore, while such new devices may have relatively longer life-spans than more traditional lighting mechanisms, LEDs and OLEDs can fail when exposed to transient electrical conditions. In particular, both organic and inorganic light emitting devices, including the semiconductor chips and polymers used in these devices, are highly susceptible to Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) and other voltage transients such as electrical over-stress (EOS) and electromagnetic pulses (EMP). These devises are historically protected with zener diodes or discrete solid state or polymer surge suppressors.